Sex-Ed
by Alex Clock
Summary: What happens when the grown up teens start to learn about sex
1. Chapter 1

p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Sex ED. Kimmy Chucky/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"By: Alex Clock/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As Kimmy and Chucky got off the bus Chucky had a look of panic on his face. This look was a bit different then his other times he was worried. Kimmy on the other hand had a look of someone with not a care in the world. "How can you walk down the street with that look on tour face?" Said Chucky. "What face? You're the one with the look of boy who is about the wet his pants." Chucky did his best to try to keep his cool while Kimmy kept on walking. As they got to their house Chucky stopped in the driveway. Kimmy looked back at him and said," What is with you? You act like there are going to kill us when we tell them?" "No they won't but Dad might have a heart attack when we tell him." Replied Chucky. Kimmy took some time to think then she came up with a plan. She then looked up at Chucky and said, "Ok this is what we do we just go right to Mom and tell her. She is less to have a panic attack then Dad is." And with that they made their way to the front door and walked in. As they made their way in they looked around to keep an eye out for their Dad and with luck they both made it to their rooms with our running to their Dad or their Mom. Kimmy opened her book bag and pulled out a piece of paper and lay downed on her bed with here bit of a smile on her face. Chucky on the other hand had the same paper in his hands looking at the two same words over and over. Sex Education./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As they stayed in their rooms thinking about what to say to their parents. When they herd the front door open. Kimmy ran out to see who it was while Chucky peeked through his door. They were both relived to find that is was their mother walking in to the house. Chucky walked out with the paper in his hand and stood by Kimmy. Kimmy was the first to hand over as their mother read threw the paper she then looked at Chucky who the handed over his paper. As she looked at both papers she then took out a pen the signed both paper and handed them back to her kids. They both looked up at her and she just smiled as they walked back to their rooms. Kimmy held the paper against her chest while Chucky just held it in his hand wondering what just happened./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The next day on the bus home Kimmy sat next to Chucky and on the way home she looked over at Chucky and Said," Soooo What did you learn today." Normally Chucky would respond with what he learned in class and what he had for lunch, but her know what she really meant. He looked over at her and said, "Well what I have learned about myself I have decided that if I ever get married we are adopting." "How can you say that? Don't you want to fall in love with a woman and bear a child?" Asked Kimmy. Chucky just sat there and shook his head. As they got off the bus Chucky just walked off in silence while Kimmy tried to get a word out of him. When they got home Chucky just went to his room and shut the door. When their mother walked in to the room. "What wrong with your brother? "She asked. Kimmy looked up at her mother and said, "Oh He just has trouble seeing the joy of having a relationship with another. I don't get. What I learned it Sound like a natural beautiful thing/ He sees it as some sort of medical illness" Kimmy's mother looked at her and said, "Well Kimmy some people do see it as a beautiful thing but sometimes people need time to have it go over in the minds and some time they just need motivated." With that Kimmy walked to her room trying to figure out how to get Chucky to understand sex better./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Later that night Kimmy walked silently out of her room rapped in her bathrobe. As she walk in to Chuckey's room. She saw him lying in his bed snoring a bit. She walked over to his bed and knelled next to his bed and rubs her fingers against his face as she whispers his name. "Chucky Chucky. Wake up Chucky." Chucky awoke with a shock and reached for his glasses and turned on the lamp beside his bed. When his eyes focused he saw Kimmy and a bit a relief came over him. "Kimmy what are you doing? It's two in the morning." Chucky said. Kimmy rubbed his cheek as she got up and walked to the foot of his bed. She looked down at me and said, "Mom told me that some people have trouble when it comes to the thought of sex." The sound of that word made Chucky cringe a bit. "She also said that some people need to be motivated a bit and that is why I'm here." After she said that she took off her robe to revile nothing but here in a black thong and training bra. "Kimmy! What are you doing?" Chucky said with a tone. He pulled off his bed cover and tried to cover up his sister. As he rushed to the end of his bed he tripped a fell as he fell his head landed on Kimmy's chest causing her to fall backwards on the floor. When Chucky came to he moved up to Kimmy's face to see that she was. But what he saw was a smile and a bit of laughing. "What's so funny", Chucky said in the same tone? Kimmy looked up at him and said, "N Nothing It's just. You. Me. On the floor. In our underwear." When she said that Chucky got up and walked backwards until he felt his back hit the wall. Kimmy got to her feet and walked over to Chucky as she look at him standing there in his tight white briefs with a nervous look on his face./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "Chucky stop worrying I just want to show you how much fun it can be", Kimmy said as she made her way up to her little brother until she was face to face with him. Chuckey's face became to sweat as his sister came closer and closer to him u till he felt her lips press against his. His mind went blank as not only felt her lips but her hands as well. One hand went around his back and the other was rubbing his penis. He felt her rub his penis and the groping his balls. As she did that he felt himself starting to get hard and the tightness of his underwear made him feel uncomfortable. Kimmy felt him getting hard. She broke the kiss and said, "Looks like someone is happy." Chucky said nothing he just closed his eyes hoping that this was just a bad dream. But it was not. The next thing he felt was Kimmy pulling down his underwear. As she looked down as she saw his penis fully erect and around the base a patch of red hair. She looked in amazement as she looked over his inched penis. She got ion her knees with his penis right in front of her face she started to stroke it with her hand. Chucky felt her touch he felt his legs shake as he fell to the ground and his penis slipped out of Kimmy's hand. "Chucky are you O.K." Kimmy said with a scared look on her face. But Chucky still had that same stunned look on his face since this started. "Come on let's get you back in to bed before you really hurt yourself." Kimmy said taking Chuckey's arm around her shoulder walk over to his bed. When they got there she laid him down on his bed. "Sorry that this did not go the way I thought it would. I'll just go back to my room" After she said that she picked up her robe and head to the door when she heard a voice. "Wait" She then looked back to see her brother looking at her. "Please don't go." said Chucky with a sad look on his face. So Kimmy turned around and walked back and got in the bed with him and together they rapped themselves in each other arms until Kimmy looks at Chucky and kisses him only this time she used her tongue./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Chucky was a bit shocked at this. But then he decided to do the same and explore his sister mouth the same way she was. The Kimmy rolled over on top of her brother without breaking the kiss. Until she sat up on her brother and started to grind on his hard penis. The only sounds that Chucky could make were a few moans. Kimmy on the other hand was silent but she could feel Chucky's Penis threw her thin black underwear. Then she felt a moist wetness coming from her. She thought she had wet herself but that did not stop her or Chucky. The next thought that came through mind was to undo her bra as she did this chucky eye got wider as her saw his sister new developing breasts. Without warning Kimmy felt her brothers hands rubbing her breasts. Soon enough both of them were letting out soft moans and both felt their bodies getting hotter. Then Kimmy grabbed Chucky's arms and said," I want you Chucky let me take you." Chucky's looked in to her eyes and said, "I want you to Kimmy." After that was said Kimmy stood up on the bed over Chucky and removes her thong and threw it to the floor. Chucky looked at his sister vagina with amazement. He saw her slit run between his legs with a diamond patched of purple hair. "You look Beautiful Kimmy." When Chucky said that it brought smile to his sisters face. After she felt a sense of happiness came over she started to lower herself over Chucky's penis until it was rubbing against her vagina and then she started to push until the tip disappeared in to her. She felt some pain. But she kept on going as more and more of Chucky went in to Kimmy. When she was about half way down on Chucky she felt him hit her inner wall. Chucky was lost in felling of her vagina wrapped tightly around his penis. Kimmy knew what this meant. She was about to lose her virginity to her brother. So with a push from her he brock threw her wall and the pain had subsided a bit she knew that she was now a woman./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" After Kimmy embraced what happened she started to rise up and down on to her brother. She started to move faster causing her to feel great pleasure. Chucky was enjoying himself as he felt the insides of his sister and how wet and tight it was. Then he felt a pressure build up in him. If he didn't know any better he thought he was about to piss himself. But after what he had learn in Sex Ed he knew he was about to cum. He tried to warn Kimmy but all he could say was "Kimmy I I'm about to" Then without any other warning he let himself go and shot his seed in to his sister. Kimmy arched her back as she also came onto her brother. Kimmy then fell over on to Chucky and after she pulled herself off of him. The held each other in their arms as the both fell asleep. When the sun shined threw the windows Chucky was the first to open his eyes. He thought what had happened last night was a dream. But he looked over at his sister lying next to him as naked as he was. He held her close to his body hoping that this moment would never end. But then he heard a knock on the door and he hers his mother's voice "Chucky time to get up for school. Breakfast will be ready in in fifteen minutes" Chucky shoot out of bed wearing nothing as he tried to get his sister to wake up. "Kimmy. Kimmy wake up. WE got to get ready for school." Kimmy woke up and got out of bed reaching for her robe. As soon as she got it on she snuck back in to her room leaving without grabbing bra or underwear. Chucky noticing she left her stuff took it and hid them under his bed./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Breakfast was quite then normally that morning. AS the two made the way to the bus stop. Kimmy looked over at Chucky and said, "Last night was amazing. Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?" Chucky then took hold of his sisters and said, "Better than I ever thought it would. I love you Kimmy." "I love you to Chucky" Kimmy said as the both held each other's hand as they walked down the street. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Sex Education Phil Lil/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"By: Alex Clock/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As the twins enter the Java Lava they sat as table talking about the same thing since they left school. "What do you think about it?" Asked Lil. "The entire mysteries of the universe could be found out in thirty minutes" Said Phil. Lil the looked around the place then said, "Now all we got to do is wait for Mom to get over here." Both of the twins just sat there waiting for their mother to get off her shift. While they both held similar pieces of paper in their hands. At the top the paper read Sex Education./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" After a while of waiting they saw their mother walking towards them. She pulled up a chair next to her kids. "Boy let me tell you. Working on your feet all day serving people can really take it out of you. But a good cup of Joe can keep you running. So what happened to you to pups today? Both of the twins handed over their papers. After she read them she jumped out her chair and hugged her twins and said," Oooo my two little pups are going to learn about the Birds and the Bees." CRASH The sound of a glass braking made them turn. They saw Chaz Finster bending over sweeping up the shards of glass. "Geez Chaz your nerves finally get to ya?" Betty said. Chaz looked up and said, "Oh no Betty. It's just that the thought of our kids learning about ….relations form a stranger is just wrong. Betty gave him a big pat on the back and said," Oh cut it out Chaz. They're not learning it from some strange old man on a clown costume. They're learning it from teacher with diplomas. They're learning the science and the facts. The worst is they watch some old documentary. You remember those don't ya? Chaz just stood there then said, "Yeah but even those made me feel dirty." Betty looked over at her kid and said, "Look you to go home while we take care of things. Oh your father at one of his self-help groups. So he wound be home till later." As they headed out they herd Chaz say "Look I just hope my kids will come to me whenever they have any questions about relations."/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" We they got home they found that there father had not gotten back. So they sat down in the living room for a while watching T.V. When a commercial for shampoo came on Lil looked at Phil and said, "What do you think it would be like? While still looking at the T.V he said, "Well I don't I'm not one for all natural shampoo." Lil then turned off the T.V to get Phil's attention. "No Philip. I'm talking about…sex. Phil's face turned a bit red when he thought of it. But then he thought of something. "Well if all else fails you go to the source." Lil looked at him with a puzzled look on her face then asked, "What are you talking about?" Phil then got to his feet and said to Lil, "Parents. You go to the Parents. But since ours are not here we will just have to go look through there room and see what we can find." As they made their way to their parents room Lil stopped in the doorway and asked, "Are you sure we should be doing this?" "Look didn't you wanted to know about this. Maybe they have a book about it for situations like this." With that said Lil fallowed her brother in to their parent's bedroom. When they got in there was nothing out of the ordinary a bed, a dresser, a few lifting weights in the corner, other than that nothing. When Phil opened the closet her found a big black chest with a lock on it. When he called Lil over she was as clueless as he was. "What do you think it is?" asked Lil. "I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out." After snagging a hairpin from his sister head Phil was able to pick the lock. Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. He turned to here and said, "Where dose any one learn anything these days. The internet." When he opened it both Phil and Lil were shocked to see what they found. They always wonder why there parents acted the way they do. They just never thought that it was something like this. They both looked in to the chest and saw Black pieces of rubber clothes with whips and handcuffs. Tuck to one side was a book. Lil picked it up and opened it up and both and looked at it. It was a photo album and inside where photos of people dressed up in tight rubber outfits like the ones they found. From the picture people were tied up. Getting hit with whips and other objects. They found one photo of a thin woman holding a leash and at the end was a man on all fours and he was licking her vagina. Looking closer at the photo they knew who those two people were. They were their Mom and Dad. Lil jumped back at the thought of what she just saw while Phil kept looking at the photo's in amazement. "How can you keep looking at that stuff?" asked Lil. "I find it to be amusing to me." Phil answered. "Do you think that they still do it?" she asked. "No. I think that they just keep it for sentimental value." Phil said. He then picked up a piece of clothing showing to Lil and said, "Do you think mom could still fit in it. Phil continued to dig through the stuff until he came across a piece that he showed his sister. It was a one piece that had long sleeves and at the bottom looked like pair tight underwear. "Why don't you try it on and see if it fits?" Lil was a bit cautious at first but she took the clothing and grabbed a pair of laced up high heels then made her way in to the bathroom to change. After a while she came back out dress up in the outfit and heels. She added a bit of eye shadow that she found in the bathroom. If Phil didn't know any better he thought he was look at the same women that was in the picture. "How do I look?" she asked. "You're a splitting image of mom." Answered Phil. "Really I felt tight when I tried to put it on so I had to take my bra off." She aid. She walked over to the chest and picked up a small whip. She looked over to Phil and said, "Now it's you turn."/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Lil dug through the black chest and pulled out a full rubber suite and a mask with zippers over mouth and eyes. "Here I think this one would suit you just right." Said Lil. Phil grabbed the cloths questioning her pickings. After he got out of the bathroom he walked in with the mask over his head with the zippers opened and said to his sister, "How do they move in this? It feels like I have been eaten by a snake." Lil walked of the Phil and rapped her arms around his neck and said to him, "I think you look like someone I could have fun with. She then gave him a kiss then zipped his mouth shut and pushed him to the floor. Before he could get up he felt Lil hitting him with the whip yelling at him, "Get onto the bed! Get On To The Bed!" Not wanting to peep getting hit he crawled his way on to their parents bed. Lil stopped whipping and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the chest and handcuffed Phil to the bed post. Lil stood up on the bed in front of her brother tapping the whip in her hand and said, "You're in my world now. Here I am the master and you are in my slave." Phil just laid not able to move and a bit scared because he did not know where she was getting this from. She was still standing over him and said, "You will now give me pleasure." She then bent over and unzipped his mouth piece and put her finger of his mouth and said, "You will say nothing. You will do as I say. You got me?' Phil said nothing and just nodded his head yes. Lil then stood up and undid the bottom her suite to revile her vagina hairless and smooth. She then lowered herself over Phil's head until she felt the warmth of his breath against her vagina. She then smacked him in the head and said, "Start licking me salve." After she said that Phil started to lick his sister. Lil felt a tingle feeling down in her lower half of her body. Then Phil's tongue slipped in to his sister's vagina. A gasp escaped Lil's mouth as she felt her brother tongue going deep in to her and she felt a pressure building up and then she released it all over Phil's face. Phil felt the salty taste of Lil's cum in his mouth unable to do anything about it./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" After she got up off of Phil she went over to the closet and grabbed one of her mother old gym bags and filled it with all the stuff from the chest and took it to her room. After about a half an hour or so she got back she walked in with a leash and a collar in her hand. She walked over the Phil and rapped the collar around his neck and clipped the leash in him. She bent over to his face and said, "I'm going to un-cuff you and you are going to fallow me and do what I say Got It." Phil nodded his head again. And got off the bed he stated to walk when he felt a jerk around his neck. He looked back at Lil to see her with an angry look on her face. She the pointed her finger down then her got down all fours like a dog. She then looked down at Phil and said, "Good boy now lick my shoes. Phil obeyed and started to lick his sister's shoes. "Ok. Now stop and fallow me." She started to walk out of the room and he fallowed. The entered in to Lil's room. She led him in to her closet where he saw the old gym bag in the corner. Lil led him in to the closet and tied the end of the leash to the hanger bar and looked at him and said; "Look Phil I'm going to leave you here for a while and to make sure you do I'm going to handcuff you so you can't get out." She then handcuffed his hands around his back and cuffed his feet together. And then she zipped his mouth and eyes shut. Then Phil herd her say, "I'll be back for you latter." Then he herd the closet door shut and he was in darkness. Lil got undressed and put some normal clothes on and went back in to her parent's room cleaned the place up and locked up the black chest. Lil then walked out it to the living room and waited for her parents to get home. When night time came. She saw a car pull in the driveway and she saw her parents get out. When they got in to the house Lil saw her Mom caring her Dad over her shoulder. She ran to her mom and asked, "What happened to him?" "Let me tell you they should take a better look at these nuts before the let them in. You never know what will happen. Sorry we didn't have time to make dinner." She answered. Lil looked at her and said," Don't worry we already ate and Phil is already in bed." Her Mom then said," Bed. That sounds goo right about now." Then she carried Lil's father to their bedroom and said goodnight to Lil. Lil then Locked the front door and turned off the lights and headed to her room./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" After she shut and locked her door and opened her closet door to find her brother laying on his side rocking back and forth. She pick up his head and unzipped his eyes and he jumped from the brightness from Lil's bedroom light. She grabbed him by the head and held him against her chest to help him clam down. After he calmed down. He looked up in to Lil's eyes then she unzipped his mouth and gave him a kiss and he slipped his tongue in to her mouth like he did with her vagina. She felt him move around in her mouth and then she did the same to him. Then she pulled away to look at him. She then un-cuffed his hand, his feet, and unclipped the leash for his neck. And pushed him on his back. Phil looked up as saw Lil dressed in the same suite she was in earlier but she was warring a mask that covered her eyes. Then she bent over and unzipped the zipper covering his penis. She then pulled his penis out and started to lick it and suck on his testacies. Phil started to wriggle all around on the floor. Then Lil noticed Phil was getting hard. Then she started to rub it with her hand. Then she got up and went in to the closet and came out with a bottle of lubricant and metal ring. She bent over Phil's erect penis and poured the lubricant over it and slid the metal ring over it. Phil felt the tight the ring as it was set over the base of the penis. Then he saw his sister begin to sit over his penis and she undid the bottom of her dress and she placed Phil's Penis between her legs and her felt him slide up her vagina. As she did that she pinned Phil's arms to the floor as she slid more and more in on to him. Then he felt her Push hard down on him and he felt as if her broke threw her. Then he saw Lil's face fill with tear the felt her punching him in his chest. The she started to move up and down on him as he felt pressure build up in his but he could not release it. Then he saw Lil get off him move forward a bit the he felt his penis get pushed in to warm tight place. Lil shoved Phil's penis in her ass. She started to move up and down biting her upper lip trying not to make any sound. Phil started to moan because the pressure began to hurt a bit but then Lil zipped his mouth shut again. After a while of ridding up and down on her brother she finally came all over Phil's chest. After she got off Phil she pulled the ring off his penis and it shoot out a six loads one of which landed in Lil's mouth. She swallowed the salty cream and licked her lips. She bent over to Phil and Said, "Get up off my floor and clean yourself up and go to bed I'm done with you for today." As he got up and stumbled to get to her door when he herd his sister call out to him. He turn to see her on her bed painting her toenails then she said to him, "Don't thing we're done with this. I am still your master and you are still my slave. Be ready for more tomorrow after school."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Sex Education Tommy Charlotte/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"By: Alex Clock/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Tommy was walking home with his brother Dill annoying him about hoe the lunch lacy is any Alien of Pluto. But Tommy was fazing in and out of the conversation because he knew what lay in store for him when he got home. His mother acting like a nut over what he had to tell her and then she would bring out one of the many books of Lipschitz to help her out. He knew when he told her he would never hear the end of it. The next thing he herd was Dill's voice. "So what do you think T?" He snapped out of the funk that he was in to look at Dill with a puzzled look face. "What was that Dill?" Tommy asked. "Do you that the lunch lady is putting her eggs in potato salad to grow her own army of human hybrid spawn?" Tommy just shook his head and kept on walking home with the paper in his backpack labeled Sex Education./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" When he got home he went to his room trying to figure out who too got to get the paper signed. His mother was the one he would try to avoid. His father could work but then he could let slip to his mother then that would get something started that he never what to see get started. He first thought of his grandpa but then he would hear one of his stories about how a he would walk fifteen miles to learn about sex. He laid on his bed for a while thinking about it until it was unavoidable. He got to his feet and took a deep breath and walked down stairs in to the kitchen where he found his mother washing dishes. He took a deep breath and walked in to the kitchen and right to his mother and without words just handed the paper and waited for the bomb to drop. Instead of a bomb it was a plate in to the sink. She then took Tommy over the kitchen table and sat him down. Lipschitz was flashing in Tommy's mind as his mother sat down across from him with a calm look on her face. What was to happen next was something that never thought would happen. As she sat across from him she said to Tommy, "Tommy you know I always like it when you come to me or your father when it comes to stuff like this. But what I want to know is do you want do know about this from your teacher or from your parents?" Tommy sat thinking about what his mother just said. On the one hand he could just have her sign it and be like all the other kids or he could have his mother bring out the Lipschitz and never learn any of the real facts. So after a few seconds of thought he looked at his mother and said, "Look Mom I always like to hear what new book you have to bought, but I think I would like to learn from a teacher like everyone else. But if I ever have any question you will be the first person I ask" After he said that his mother just took the paper signed it and handed it back to him and after a long hug he took the paper and walked back in to his room. When he got back in to his room he thought back to what just happened. His mother did not make a fuss, there was no books, and there was no crying as far as he knew. So he put the paper on his desk and waited for the next day where his whole live would be changed and a new chapter would begin in his young teen life. /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The next day after school on the bus Tommy sat by himself think about how he could forget the paper. He forgot to bring his paper to school and now everyone had a one up on him and now he need a way to cached up. As he got off the bus he saw Chucky walking quietly with Kimmy trying to get him to talk and Phil was walking behind Lil caring her book bag and her notebooks. While he walked home he wonder what happen in the class that made his friends change. Dill thought that the eggs in the cafeteria food were taking effect. As Tommy got home his mother was the first one that he saw. "So did you have a good day a school?" she asked. Tommy lied said that it was fine and that there were no questions. He then broke free from her and made his way to the stairs. When he got to the top the stairs he had to think about how he could learn about sex without going to his parents. He thought about Susie see how she was a grade ahead of him and already had this lesson. But she was out on of town participating in the school's quiz bowl. There was only one other person that he could turn to and he was not looking forward to it but from the looks of it he had no other choice. As he walked down the road he had to second thoughts about doing this. The n before he knew it he was standing in front of the house of his cousin Angelica. He then felt his stomach fall to that base of his shoes as he walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. He heard foot step coming to the door. When the door opened Tommy looked up to find not his cousin but his Aunt Charlotte./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" He saw his Aunt talking on her cell phone to Jonathan when she jester her arm inviting Tommy in. He sat down on the couch in the living room waiting for Angelica to show up. After a while his Aunt hung up her phone and sat in a chair across from her nephew and said, "What brings you here Tommy? You know Angelica is not here, she is at the mall and your Uncle Drew has a meeting at the bank" Tommy looked at with a bit of a disappointing look and said, "Oh well then if she is not here then I'll just go then." As he got to his feet and headed to the door he herd his Aunt call out to him he then turned to her when she said, "Look tommy one thing that they teach you in the business is how to read people. I'm looking at you and you seem to be lost." Tommy thought about it for a second. Then it to him like ton of bricks. He could ask his Aunt Charlotte for help. So he looked up at her and said, "Well Aunt Charlotte you see today at school everyone was to learn Sex Education." "Yes go on." she said. Tommy looked down at his feet and said, "Well I got the paper signed but I forgot to grab it on my way out. So I missed out on what everyone learned." Charlotte knew where this was going but she had to ask, "So what bring you to my house." Tommy looked up and said, "Well I was hoping that Angelica could help me seeing how she is a grade ahead of me and have already have taken the class. I thought she could help me. But seeing how she is not hearing could you instead help me? But you don't have to if you don't want to." He then started to walk to the door when he felt his Aunt grab his shoulder and turned him around. She looked at him and said, "OK Tommy if you want then I will do my best to help you." A small smile started to brake across Tommy's face. She led Tommy in to her study where he sat down in a chair in front of a desk and Charlotte sat behind it. "So are you sure you ready for this?" She asked Tommy. Tommy sat there and nodded yes. Then his Aunt got up and pulled down a white screen and with a few click projected her computer on to the screen. Then he saw a picture of a man and a woman naked on the screen. Using a laser pointer she started the lecture."/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" "OK You have your male and you female. As you seen one is different form the other. Men have a penis and testicular while the women have a vagina and ovaries. She then click to a slide show the insides of a male sex organ. "The testacies produce sperm and when aroused the sperm travel up and threw the penis. Now you have the female." Then she clicked to a slide showing the insides of the Vagina. When she got to that Tommy felt a bit nervous and his face turned a bit red. "Now with the female at the right time produces an egg that floats down ready to be fertilized by the sperm. This is done by having the male insert his penis in to female vagina until the sperm ejaculate in to the woman fertilizing her egg making which in turn will make a baby. After hearing that Tommy felt even more nervous and he could feel something like a rod in his pants. Charlotte came around to see if he was ok when she saw the bulge in his pants. She felt a bit of heat come over as thought about how big her nephew was. She walked back over the screen and tried to keep the lecture going but the n she dropped her laser pointer and she got on the ground trying to find it, AS she moved around Tommy hade as good view of her ass and at one point even saw up her skirt and saw her white panties.. This made Tommy feel even more nervous. "W Well thanks for your help Aunt Charlotte, but I think I just go." Said Tommy. As he made his way to the door he felt his Aunt pull in his shoulder turning him around the planting a big kiss in him. The kiss kept pushing him back until he hit the wall. Then he felt his Aunt's tongue go in to his mouth and her hand rubbing against his hard penis threw his pants. Tommy broke the kiss only to moan from the pain his Aunt was causing him. She then took one of his hands and slid it under her skirt. When he made contact with her vagina he felt wetness. He jumped at the feel of it then he herd his Aunt say "Don't worry. That just means that I'm horney and ready for sex." She then withdrew Tommy's hand and got down on her knees and undid Tommy's pants and pulled down her underwear. She then saw her nephews erect 9 inch penis with a few purple hairs around his base. Charlotte then started to lick the top of it and suck in his balls. After a while she then began to suck Tommy's penis deeper and deeper in to her mouth. Then without warning Tommy shot his first load in to his Aunt Charlotte's mouth./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" After she swallowed Tommy's load she looked up his and said, "Mmmmm that was a nice treat. Do like what just happened?" Tommy said Yes. "Do you want more?" She asked. Yes he said again. She then got up the brought Tommy over to her desk where she laid down on her back and opened her legs and she removed her soaked underwear and threw them to the side. With a curl of her finger she invited Tommy over. The she said to him "Come over here and lick your Aunty." Without hesitation bent over and started to lick his Aunt's wet vagina. Then he inserted his tongue in to her causing her to moan a bit. While he was doing this he felt his penis begging to get hard again. Then he felt a little lump near the top of her vagina. He then pulled out and with his fingers pinched it. This caused his aunt to grasp his edge of her desk and give out a loud moan. Tommy then pulled back a bit to see if his Aunt was okay. She then pulled herself up looking at Tommy the asked, "Why did you stop?" he just stood there in silent. Charlotte then looked to see that her nephew was ready for another round. She then moved herself where she was on her feet and bent over the desk her arms bracing her up. Tommy didn't need to be told anything as he made his way to her entrance and made his way in to her. He felt her moan while he felt her wet walls tighten around his penis. He then started go in and out in his Aunt. He then reached around and ripped her blouse opened and reached under her bra and started to rub her breast with his hand the cause her moan even louder with each and every time he thrust he made. Then he felt a pressure build up in him as he tried to hold it back but then he released causing both of them to scream at the top of the lungs. Charlotte fell on top the desk and Tommy fell on top her. They both laid there breathing heavily when they herd the door open and a young girl screaming./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"One Week Later/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" At the school a bused arrived and Susie got off holding a little trophy from the quiz bowl. When she walked around she saw her friends but they looked different. Chucky and Kimmy were sitting at a table holding hand's and looking deep in to each other's eyes. She saw Phil and Lil. Lil was wearing black clothes with chains and black nails and black makeup. While Phil walked behind her hunched over a bit carrying her lunch. Tommy was lying on the grass looking up at the sky with a big smile on his face without a care in the world. And Angelical was nowhere to be found. Susie heard a rumor that she was taken to an asylum for some sort of a nervous breakdown. She then saw Dill on top of a bus with a mega phone screaming about how aliens have taken over the school. Susie just stood there and said to herself, "I am never leaving this school for a week ever again."/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"THE END/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"Well that is the end of it. Hope you liked it and if you would like me to do anything else. A cartoon series, A movie, or a T.V show leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reading./p 


End file.
